<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of Them by RandyPandy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956125">All of Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPandy/pseuds/RandyPandy'>RandyPandy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Countless Realms [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mind Manipulation, Priam!Morgan, Robin!Brady, Robin!Cynthia, Robin!Gerome, Robin!Kjelle, Robin!Laurent, Robin!Lucina, Robin!Nah, Robin!Noire, Robin!Severa, Robin!Yarne, Tiki!Morgan, introspective piece, robin!inigo, robin!owain, sorta dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyPandy/pseuds/RandyPandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grima decides that Robin’s children belong to him. Every single last one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grima &amp; Robin's Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Countless Realms [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very brief glimpse at a dark twist on the fact that all the Awakening children can potentially be parented by Robin in different universes. For the sake of this fic, Robin parents half-manakete kids that take after their non-manakete side (unless the mom is another manakete).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of <em>all</em> the people that his Vessel had chosen to bear offspring with, he had chosen <em>her</em>: the Voice of Naga <em>herself</em>. If it weren’t for the fact that Robin had merged with him, he likely would have had <em>words</em> for the man.</p><p>Morgan had still been young and had had absolutely no idea that her own father had murdered her mother. She’d just been happy to see him alive, and Grima, while reluctant, had been able to see the value in keeping around a devoted, loyal servant that was also a dragon, and therefore couldn’t be killed easily… even if she <em>did</em> carry Naga’s blood, she also carried <em>his</em>.</p><p>And so he’d started raising his cute little green-haired dragon daughter.</p><p>The first thing that he had done was ensure that he <em>didn’t</em> treat her like Forneus had treated him. While he refused to admit that he might actually <em>care</em> about her, he did take her with him whenever he went out in his Avatar form, or take her flying whenever they were shifted. She was a good child, and reveled in the attention that he lavished on her, and that made her loyal to him.</p><p>She was safely tucked away whenever he went on indiscriminate killing sprees, of course. At least, not until she was old enough to enter battle without getting knocked off of her feet, or when she would be strong enough to kill everyone that would want her dead for her Fell blood.</p><p>Once she was able to battle, she was an absolute terror on the battlefield whenever anyone was able to muster up the courage to try to attack. Dragons were nothing to sneeze at, and this was the daughter of both the Fell Dragon and a Divine Dragon.</p><p>Grima was proud.</p>
<hr/><p>When Grima had first traveled towards the Dragon’s Gate, more in an attempt to see if Morgan could use it, he’d been a little bemused at what he’d found there.</p><p>It was a child. Specifically, a boy, with dark blue hair, a tattered red cape, and a sword by his side. The strangest part was that this child bore <em>his</em> Mark, just like his daughter. And yet Robin had never had another child outside of Morgan, and this boy was clearly not a dragon like his little girl, but half-human. Ugh.</p><p>Despite that, he decided to sate his curiosity instead of killing the boy, who had clearly come through the Dragon’s Gate. The boy’s name was <em>also</em> Morgan, and was the son of Robin (a <em>woman </em>version of him?!) and some man named Priam. He had jabbered that Priam was <em>amazing</em> with a sword and had held up the blade that was in his hands to show Grima.</p><p>While Grima didn’t know who ‘Priam’ was, he <em>did</em> recognize the sword the boy was carrying. Ragnell, the sword that the Radiant Hero Ike had carried in the legends. He was supposed to be a myth, a fable, but it seemed that least in <em>that</em> world, the legends were true.</p><p>Regardless, the boy Morgan had told them that their mother had supposedly died destroying Grima (which made him grimace, because <em>truly</em>, his Vessel would be the sort to do something so stupid), had noted Grima’s startling resemblance to her, and had innocently asked Grima whether he were his parent reborn. Grima, seeing the opportunity, had told him a few things that only Robin would know and had said yes.</p><p>And, as he took the boy Morgan home with him to introduce him to his ‘sister’, Grima mused that he had become a single parent of two: a dragon girl and a half-human boy that was deadly with a sword.</p>
<hr/><p>Having the Morgans around made Grima think.</p><p>The Risen were dull to talk to, even if they were necessary; they barely had minds of their own (death did tend to do that, he had to admit) and could easily be cut down no matter how many he made, but they had the advantage in sheer numbers – they didn’t get tired, but their opponents did.</p><p>The Grimleal, while loyal and deadly, fanatically worshipped him and were too fearful to truly converse with when he really needed another intelligent mind to bounce ideas off of.</p><p>Besides, he found the Morgans’ cheerfulness, adoration, and lack of fear refreshing, and it kept Grima on his toes by preventing him from becoming complacent or bored with everything. Reshaping the world to his image took patience after all.</p><p>He made a decision, and went back to the Dragon’s Gate.</p><p>All he had to do was make a few trips through it, and he would have the perfect army: loyal, dependable, and best of all, of <em>his</em> blood. They would be his champions, his right hands… and he would be the only parent that they would need.</p>
<hr/><p>He’d scoured the Outrealms for who <em>knows</em> how long (the temptation to raze them to the ground was there, but he was content with one world). After some time, he’d deemed his job complete and had finally headed back home for good. Like with the boy Morgan, he’d sought out multiple worlds where his Vessel had reproduced but was no longer around for one reason or another.</p><p>In each of those worlds, the Vessel had married someone different (for whatever inane reason, he couldn’t be bothered to figure out why) and had had a child. With the absence of their fathers and their mothers dead, it had been easy for Grima to coax them towards him, sink his claws into them (metaphorically), and twist their minds to his will. Sure, they fought and strained against him at first, especially once they realized that this was Grima and not Robin, but they all fell to him in the end.</p><p>No matter what, their blood would <em>always</em> obey him.</p><p>But he didn’t turn them into mindless servants, no. He took the time and effort to give them the illusion of free will (they could do whatever they pleased <em>within reason</em>) and carefully learned about each child’s personality. This gave him ideas both on how to incorporate their natural talents and skills into his army as well as the best ways to ensure they ‘freely’ loved him.</p><p>Now he’d obtained six more sons and six more daughters.</p><p>Laurent had a mind that rivaled Forneus without the insanity, and once he had expressed interest in the library in the Thabes Labyrinth, Grima had been happy to leave him down there so that he could study and experiment with magic and alchemy. The boy would do great things one day, and the best part was that this brilliant mind was <em>working for him.</em> Really, Grima couldn’t wait to see what sort of things Laurent managed to cook up. He was far more valuable down there than out fighting.</p><p>Learning that Inigo dreamed of perfecting his mother’s dance had made him consider the idea of using a Dancer in his armies. He could feel the Dancer magic (and the blood of some unknown dragon) in the boy, a talent that was rare and had nearly disappeared from the world ever since the First Dragons had died; if Inigo could master the Dance, and he would do so soon if Grima’s watching of his progress was anything to go by, then he would be <em>invaluable</em> to his armies.</p><p>(Of course, the poor thing was so shy and timid that it wore at Grima’s sanity, but he was patient, encouraging, and affectionate towards Inigo; it would be <em>well worth </em>the investment. Inigo had even started treating him as more of a confidante.)</p><p>He didn’t really have anything against Yarne. Humans were the ones that he hated, not Beasts, and Yarne had taken after his Taguel mother completely (Yarne’s mother was one of the few choices that wasn’t <em>stupid</em> of the Vessel, at least). The Taguel was even shyer than Inigo somehow, and even more timid, but Grima would keep him safe. The fact that he was a fierce fighter when properly provoked didn’t hurt either, but he made sure to keep him away from the front lines for now. He just had to take special care with this one.</p><p>Severa hadn’t needed too much effort to impress him; she was a natural at just near everything that she did – only whoever she had lived with hadn’t really been impressed if her hurt ego was anything to go by, which irritated Grima. The girl had incredibly powerful dragon blood from some unknown dragon, just like Inigo did, and therefore had far more power than most people, so how had <em>nobody</em> seen her potential?! And so the Fell Dragon took <em>every</em> opportunity to butter her up and get her gifts, and as a result, she all but <em>worshipped</em> him. Victory.</p><p>The addition of Nah (why had she been named something so ridiculous?) into his ranks proved to him that another dragon child would be extremely valuable, and the bonus with her was that she wasn’t tainted with <em>Naga</em>’s blood (as much as he spoiled Morgan, that was unfortunately a bit of a problem). Nah was also intelligent and could often be found helping her siblings with whatever they needed help with, or discussing tactics with Grima, and had been extremely grateful to him for rescuing her from an abusive family (namely: he’d murdered them after seeing their abuse of a dragon child).</p><p>Cynthia… sometimes he wondered how the girl managed to survive, but she had extraordinary amounts of luck in that her clumsiness never got her hurt or killed. She was another cheerful, playful girl, just like the Morgans, and the three of them got along amazingly and made a great team, and it was a refreshing change to the gloomy atmosphere of the castle that they lived in (even if it embarrassed Grima to have to call her his ‘Pega Pony Princess’, but hey, if it kept her happy…).</p><p>Grima had had the toughest time catching Gerome; even after altering his mind, the boy had been the most cautious out of all of his children, and the most aloof. More often than not, Grima would find him sitting by himself, with no one but his wyvern for company (he’d had to twist the mind of the damn wyvern, too, it had tried to attack him the moment it had seen him). But he was slowly accepting Grima sitting down and chatting with him, and if his skill with that axe by his side was anything to go by, then Grima would have a great fighter on his hands.</p><p>He didn’t have many archers in his army, and was therefore <em>excited</em> to have Noire around; the girl was an amazing shot with a bow and arrow, and her knowledge of dark magic made her particularly receptive to his teachings. Whenever she wasn’t shooting things, she could often be found buried in the library with Laurent, or taking a one-on-one lesson with him… or just plain near terrorizing any Grimleal that accidentally said the wrong thing. She was a little more fragile health-wise, which Grima didn’t like, but as long as he kept her away from close encounters, it would work out.</p><p>Kjelle was a walking tank and devoted herself to her training, which Grima admired, as she constantly claimed that she didn’t want to let him down simply because she hadn’t worked hard enough. Regardless, Grima found himself having to make sure that she didn’t overstrain herself or run herself ragged. One couldn’t fight if one was too tired to, after all, and that would make her useless.</p><p>Brady was the only healer in the family. Light magic was something that Grima normally didn’t partake in, but his numerous half-human (and half-Taguel) children were unfortunately more vulnerable to injury and illness than himself, Nah, or girl Morgan, and they weren’t expendable like the Grimleal or the Risen were. In addition, keeping their health up was a good way to instill morale in them. The fact that Brady’s healing spells couldn’t remove the Blood Pact that he had with all of these children nor the effects of his mind manipulations was an added plus.</p><p>Owain was his first child he found that belonged to the Exalted family. While he was both amused and annoyed that in at least <em>one</em> universe, his Vessel had married the Exalted line, he couldn’t deny that Owain was invaluable. The boy was practically dripping with unused potential (like Inigo and Severa, he seemed to have an unknown, but powerful dragon’s blood in him as well), and was the only one of his children that could wield Grima’s Truth without any drawbacks, like the Shadowgift was a part of him… all it had been was a matter of appealing to the boy’s desire to protect his family.</p><p>(According to Owain, his Vessel in that world had disappeared and likely died taking an arrow for Owain. Something about that didn’t sound right to Grima – ten to one his Vessel had <em>faked</em> his death, something as small as an arrow couldn’t kill <em>him</em> – but Owain had been so happy to see him that he had dropped his silly, loud manner for a moment, and Grima had pushed the thought out of his mind.)</p><p>And finally, he had found one more child, and the one that he had been the most surprised to see. Her name was Lucina, and she was the daughter of Chrom and yet another woman version of the Vessel (he supposed if boy Morgan had been born to a woman version of him, there were probably others out there, too). Chrom. <em>Chrom</em> of all people. As if Tiki and Lissa hadn’t been bad enough… But as she was a natural-born leader, Grima had found her invaluable as a leader for his armies whenever he couldn’t be around.</p>
<hr/><p>The only irritating part about everything was that girl Morgan, Lucina, Owain, Inigo, Severa, and Nah had had an <em>issue</em> that the other children hadn’t had – they were tainted with another dragon’s blood, which had rendered them a little more resistant to his manipulations.</p><p>Morgan had submitted quickly due to him raising her from a small child. Nah had been so desperate for love that she’d accepted him immediately. Inigo was meek but Grima had coddled him enough to make him love him. Severa had warmed up to him after he’d given her gifts and praised her. And Owain’s blood already had a tendency towards destruction that Grima felt hadn’t come from him.  Lucina, on the other hand, had taken quite a bit of work. Showing her to her siblings, who were perfectly content as long as Grima kept feeding them the poisoned (?) honey, had helped. And oh, it had been satisfying for him when she’d finally bent.</p><p>And with them all, Grima finally had what he’d thought that he would never have: a family.</p><p>A family which he <em>loved</em>.</p><p>Maybe a tiny part of the Vessel’s personality had merged with his own. He certainly couldn’t remember ever enjoying the company of children before. He really <em>did</em> love the children, but he told himself that it was only because they carried his blood, were useful, and were utterly devoted to him once he had twisted their minds. He knew the truth of this, and knew that if they broke free, they would run away from him, but… this was for the best.</p><p>They were half-Fell Dragon. The world would never have accepted them no matter how much they protested. He would not wait until they were murdered by those that they had trusted and loved just like him and with Forneus. Yes, they trusted and loved him, and he had no intentions of harming them right now.</p><p>He just had to be careful and keep maintaining the status quo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t have an actual plotline, so I’m going to end it there.</p><p><b>Hair Color:</b> Everyone has Robin’s original hair color aside from Lucina (Chrom’s blue hair), female Morgan (Tiki’s green hair), and male Morgan (Priam’s dark blue hair).</p><p><b>Female Morgan:</b> I knew right away I didn’t want her to have one of the other children as a parent or sibling, which left only the Robin-sexual women – Say’ri, Tiki, Flavia, Emmeryn, or Aversa. Emmeryn and Aversa were out because I really can’t picture Robin marrying them. I didn’t want to pick Say’ri or Flavia for female Morgan without picking Yen’fay or Basilio for male Morgan. And so Tiki it was, which makes Grima’s decision to keep her really interesting.</p><p><b>Male Morgan:</b> Since I went with a Robin-sexual for female Morgan, I decided to pick a Robin-sexual for male Morgan. That left Basilio, Gangrel, Walhart, Yen’fay, and Priam. Gangrel and Walhart were out because they’re villains. Picking Yen’fay without picking Say’ri for female Morgan felt wrong. Same with Basilio and Flavia. So that left Priam, who can be randomly goofy (like Morgan) and has a legend attached to him like Tiki. Plus male Morgan is often depicted with a sword and therefore could conceivably have Ragnell.</p><p><b>Inigo, Severa, and Owain:</b> I have the headcanon that these three are descended from Azura, Hinoka, and Leo from Fates respectively, so Grima is detecting Anankos, the Dawn Dragon, and the Dusk Dragon in them respectively. He doesn’t have enough knowledge to know this, though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>